One object in fitting out passenger cabins in means of transport relates to optimizing the space available for passengers in order to maximize the number of seats available. Such optimization is limited among other things by the number of prescribed seats for crew members, by prescribed safety devices, supply devices and toilets. The ratio of the number of passenger seats to remaining devices in passenger cabins is a factor that contributes to determining the operating efficiency of an aircraft in scheduled transport services. Apart from rules issued by authorities, which rules relate to type certification and operating certification of means of transport, in the selection of seat sizes, seat pitches, supply devices and toilets it is also necessary to include customer requirements, for example customer-specific fixtures requested by operators of the means of transport.
It is not possible to do without flight attendant seats or to position them in places within the cabin that are not usable for passenger transport. During those flight phases where seats must be taken and seat belts must be fastened it is mandatory for flight attendants to have a complete overview of the cabin. Consequently, flight attendant seats exist that are foldable and thus designed so as to be relatively space saving.
DE 36 34 839 C2 discloses a flight attendant seat in a double arrangement in the opposite direction, with a backrest and a foldably-mounted seating surface for each partial seat.
DE 4 125 958 discloses a flight attendant seat that is integrated in a row of passenger seats instead of a passenger seat.
DE 10 2005 009 750 B4 discloses an arrangement comprising a seat and a flight attendant seat, wherein the flight attendant seat is arranged directly behind the seat, when viewed in the direction of flight, while nevertheless, as a result of a hinged arrangement, allowing hinging-back of the seat.
Furthermore, flight attendant seats are known that are arranged on a floor-guided pedestal that is hingeable together with the flight attendant seat situated thereon.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.